Ember's Story
by fanfictiongirl12345
Summary: We all know Ember Mclain, she's the blue-haired singer from Danny Phantom, we all heard her song, but did you know there's a story behind the lyrics? This is her story.
1. Chapter 1:Broken Heart and Cut Hair

AN:Hey! I'm Fanfictiongirl12345 but people call me Ember! This is my first fanfiction so be nice, this is a Danny Phantom fanfiction about Ember Mclain. It's best if you listen to her song "Remember" while reading.

Title:Ember's Story

Summary:We all know Ember Mclain, she's the blue-haired singer from Danny Phantom, we all heard her song, but did you know there's a story behind the lyrics? This is her story.

* * *

Amber walked down the street holding Logan's hand. "Promise you'll call?" she asked. "Totally, babe." Logan responed, Amber smiled and kissed Logan on the cheek before they departed.

Two weeks later...

Amber stared at the phone, she wanted to cry, he promised he'd call...two weeks ago! 'How could he? He promised! What if something bad happpend? What if I never see him again?' Amber tried to calm herself, 'I'll just go for a walk...' she thought sulkingly.

Amber walked down the street and passed a store with a guitar in it...the guitar she wanted, the guitar Logan and her talked about, they wanted to be in a band together...'Some day we'll be rich and famous!' she tried to hold back her tears as she remembered the conversation, 'Really? You think so? Wow...that would be so cool! You and me in a band together!' she had been so excited...

Amber's thoughts were suddenly interupted by laughing. She turned her head and gasped in shock, Logan was standing beside a girl with his arm around her...the same way Logan put his arm around Amber! The next words he said shatered her heart "I love you."

Her eyes filled with burning tears, he had said that so many times to her...was it all just a lie?

Suddenly she ran, ran all the way back to her house, it seemed like miles, but she knew it was only a five minute walk.

When she got home she locked the door, ran upstairs to her room, slamed the door and buried her face in her pillow crying. 'Why? What did I do to make him stop loving me? Why is he...cheating on me?' she kept crying as the words he said repeated in her head.

When she finally stoped crying, she got off her bed, walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She didn't like it...it was an image of an ugly girl with tangeled hair and dull grayish-green eyes and pale skin with tears streaking down her face, she hated it! She hated her hair the most...because it was the thing Logan loved the most about her...her hair, her long, light brown hair she wore in a pony-tail.

She looked over at the desk she had in her room, sharp scissors sat on top of it, she picked them up, grabbed her long hair with her free hand, brought the scissors to her hair and in one fatefull movement, cut off her long pony-tail.

New tears streamed down her face as her hair fell loosely to the floor. "You will remember my name...Logan!"


	2. Chapter 2:New Name

AN:Ember's Story chapter 2! Thanks to anyone who followed, faved, reviewed or even read the 1st chapter! Also spiecal thanks to Leonardo DiCaprio for helping me!

On the Danny Phantom Wiki it said "Ember waited all night for her boyfriend because they were supposed to go to a movie, but he never came, that night she died in a mysterious house fire." but in the song she says "Two weeks you didn't call!" so I went with the song instead of the wiki, but she does die in a fire, so this chapter starts with her waking up after the fire, in case anyone's confused. I didn't really know how to write this chapter so I just guessed, hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Amber woke up to the smell of smoke.

She sat up and looked around confused, her house was gone! All that was left was ashes and smoke!

She got up and walked. She didn't know where she was going but she kept walking. 'What's going on? I thought-'

CRUNCH!

She looked down and saw she stepped on a piece of glass. The wierd thing was that there wasn't any blood, no cut, no pain. She didn't even feel it!

She knelt down and picked up a shard of the broken glass. She knew it was supposed to cut her, it was supposed to hurt, but it didn't. She looked at her reflection and gasped, dropping the glass. She quickly picked it back up and looked again, to make sure she saw it clearly, she was stuned at her reflection.

It wasn't her burnt clothes or more pale-bluish skin that shocked her, it was her hair. Not only was her long hair back, the hair she had cut last night, but it was blue and on fire!

She started walking backwards, she knew she would run into the tree by her house, so she couldn't get too far away and get lost, but she had to get away, this HAD to be a dream! It wasn't possible! Her hair can't be cut off last night and back the next morning! It can't be blue and it can't be on fire! 'It just isn't possib-'

Suddenly she tripped and fell, 'What? I should've run into the tree by now!' She looked up and was shocked when she saw the tree in front of her, 'Did I walk past it? No, I couldn't of, I couldn't of walked through it...right?' She stood up and lifted her hand, she brought in front of the tree and went to touch it but her hand went through it! She tried to pull her hand back out but it was stuck! She began to panick. She pulled and pulled but it was still stuck!

She stopped, 'Maybe if I'm calm it'll be easier to pull it back out...hopfully.' She took a deep breath and slowly pulled her hand back, when she opened her eyes she sighed in relief, her hand wasn't stuck anymore!

'Wait, I have pale skin, fire for hair after I woke up after a fire, and I can walk through things like trees maybe even walls, did I die in the fire? Am I a...ghost?' Then a new thought came to her and a grin spread across her face 'If I'm a ghost then I can't die if I already died...I could buy the guitar and become rich and famous and it would never end!' She laughed to herself and took a step forward, through the tree! She turned around and looked at the tree again, then she took another step forward and something fell from her pocket, she looked down at it.

It was a picture of Logan and her a few days before he promised to call.

She lifted her foot and stomped on it before she said "Amber is dead. Ember has been born."

Then she remembered the last words Amber said "You will remember my name...Logan!" and she knew what her first song would be.


	3. Chapter 3:A Mysterious Woman and A Band

AN:Hey, in case anyone's confused I'm gonna explain some things, first I think she's 19 and in the episode Fanning the Flames there were three members in the band and I haven't watched Danny Phantom in a while so sorry if the descripion of the ghost zone was bad. Anyway, Techna is the wife of Technus, just like him she "controls" electricity, she is mine and Joy Pitch's wife's OC. And because I can't reply to guests in reviews, here's my reply:Yes, if you read the AN in the second chapter I said that.

* * *

Ember entered the store and walked to the guitar, she smiled and picked it up, she walked to the counter and paid for it. Her heart ached slightly, she always wanted to buy it with Logan, 'No! Only Amber wanted that! Your Ember, Amber is dead!' she scolded herself, as she walked out she continued to think 'Where am I going to stay? My house is gone, can't go to mom and dad, I'm 19, that would be pathetic! Maybe-'

CRASH!

Ember jumped and turned around, there was a woman in the store with long white hair and white eyes and scientist-like clothes and glasses. She had knocked down a shelf of violines, Ember gasped and her eyes went wide when the woman slowly backed up and walked through the wall.

When she was out of the store she ran. "Hey! Stop!" Ember yelled after her, the woman glanced back and ran faster, "Stop! I saw what you did!" the woman gasped and Ember struggled to keep running "No wait! Slow down!" but the woman didn't listen, she kept running, this time she was running through trees, but that didn't stop Ember, she ran through the trees as well, after all if the woman could, why couldn't she? She needed to talk to her, she was a ghost, she could help Ember.

The woman ran to an alley and headed for a building, she ran through the brick wall and Ember followed, she ran through the bricks and was greeted with a strange white light, she kept running, she had to find that woman, the last thing she saw was the white light and then it was gone, she was in a strang place with green everywhere and rocks, she looked carefully and saw that the rocks had doors that lead to different dimensions!

She looked around for the woman and saw her sitting on a rock.

Ember ran over to her, "Hey! I saw what you did!" the woman turned around and gasped.

"You're a ghost..." the woman whispered.

"I need to talk to you! You're a ghost! I saw you walk through that wall! That was really wierd..." Ember said.

The woman looked at her strangely, "I'M not the wierd one, YOU'RE the wierd one, I live here, who are you? I've never seen you before."

"How do you know I'm a ghost?" Ember asked.

"Only ghosts can get in here, this is the ghost zone. That means you must be a ghost. You passed through the portal my husband left for me on the other side of the brick wall." the woman answered.

"Your husband? You mean there are MORE ghosts?" Ember asked.

"Of course, there are lots of ghosts, which means there are lots of ghost hunters, that's why my husband left the portal there, so if they see me I can escape. I thought you were a ghost hunter, that's why I ran away from you, now, you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes! I just became a ghost, I, uh, died in a fire, I need somewhere to live. Do you know somewhere? I want to become a singer so please no lame place!"

"Hmm..." the woman thought "oh, I know!"

The woman flew away and Ember ran after her. They arrived at a rock with a door, the woman was about to open it but stopped and looked at Ember, "Do you have a band?"

"No."

"Good." the woman opened the door and Ember gasped and smiled, it was perfect. There were a bunch of instruments and a huge van that makes a stage, it was a huge room that could probably fit four more vans, on the stage there were three guys playing instruments, "They died when there van crashed and they became ghosts, there a great band, they just need a singer." Ember looked at the woman and smirked "I can handel that."

Ember ran to the van, jumped on and grabbed a microphone and began to sing, "Ohh, Ember! You will remember, Ember my favourite name! Ember so warm and tender, you will remember my name!" the guys stopped playing and huddled, whispering, they parted and said "Welcome to the band!"

Ember walked over to the woman "Thanks for helping me, I'm Ember."

"Just from hearing your song, I gussed that was your name, I'm Techna." the woman, Techna said before leaving.

Ember smiled and ran back to the band.


	4. Chapter 4:A Band Is Discovered

WARNING:SPOILER ALERT! READ AT OWN RISK! AN:Again, since I can't reply to guests (and I have NO idea why she didn't just log in before reviewing) I'm replying to the Author:Joy Pitch's Wife (Joy) first of all Joy, thanks SO much for reading and reviewing, and I probably won't be writing about Techna that much unless Ember needs help, I want her to a mother figure to Ember (which is really ironic) but after I'm done this story I'm gonna write a seqel about her daughter called Amber's Story, if you want I can write one about Techna, I'll probably call it Techna's Story, and I put WARNING:SPOILER ALERT! READ AT OWN RISK! at the begining of the AN, happy? And dinner DOES come before dessert! XD Anyway, hope you like the chapter and if you have ideas or want to see anything in the story write it in a review!

* * *

"Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name! Ohhhhhhh! Ember, you will remember! Ember, my favourite name! Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name! Yeah, you will remember my name!" the band stopped playing as the song ended. "Hey," Ember began "that sounded really good! Too bad no one knows us..." the band looked around at each other "hey! People get discovered online all the time! Maybe Techna can help!" she said happily before running off to see Techna. The band looked at each other again before one of them sighed, "She's always leaving..." the drummer suddenly spoke up "I am totally gonna ask her out!"

* * *

Ember saw Techna as she flew, that was a new skill she learned since becoming a ghost, how to fly. Techna saw her coming as she landed, "Hello Ember." Techna welcomed her, "Sup, grown up!" Ember laughed and Techna smiled. "So, I was wondering, I want the band to get disscovered, but-" Techna interupted her "You want me to put you guys online." it wasn't a question.

"Well yeah, but how did you know what I was going to say?" Techna smiled "I can read minds." Ember's eyes went wide and Techna laughed, "Don't worry, I use my power for good!" Ember sighed in relief.

"So, can you do it?" Ember asked, Techna nodded. "Just give me a video of your band playing." Ember smiled, "Thanks!" She started to run back to the band but Techna called her "Ember!" She turned around, "You're going to need this." Techna said tossing Ember a camera to record with. "Thanks!" Ember called returning to the band.

* * *

When Ember returned she happily said, "Techna said yes!" and held out the camera and they started recording.

After they were done Ember left and gave the camera to Techna.

* * *

When Ember awoke in the morning she left to find Techna. When she did Techna was sitting in front of a laptop watching something. Ember walked behind Techna, 'What's she doing?' Ember thought, "I'm watching your video, it's gone viral!" Techna responded. "Really? Awesome!" Ember said happily. That was how it all started.

* * *

AN:Hey! Techna's in this chapter Joy! Remember if you have ideas or want anything in the story write it in a review! Also, I can't come up with names for the band members! If you can write them in a review! I'd like to have names for them instead of always calling them "the band" or "one of the band members" if you can think of some good names tell me in a review! And if you want longer chapters just tell me!


	5. Chapter 5:Making A Plan

AN:Hey, school is FINALLY over! So now I'll be able to write and post new chapters faster! Okay, first, thank you Momo Spock for the names and I think I'll use the name Strings for the guitar player, Afterlife for the guitar/piano (it showed him playing both) player and I still need a name that matches the drummer, remember the drummer has a crush on Ember ;) And Joy There isn't gonna be much romance between Ember and the band members but I think they'd all have feelings for her, you know, since she's the only girl! Anyway, hope you like the chapter!

* * *

As Techna continued to watch Ember left and returned to the band.

"Hey guys, guess what! The video went viral!" She said happily.

"Now what?" asked Strings. "What do you mean?" Ember asked. "I mean, what do we do now?" he asked "...I don't know..." she said. The band looked at her expectantly.

"Oh! We could go and play!" she said. "Where?" asked Afterlife. Embe rthought for a moment. "...At a high school!" the band looked at her confused. "Kids love bands! And when they hear us they'll come out and when they see us they'll want us to stay and play more, then they'll take out they're cell phones and put us online, then we'll become MORE famous!"

The band smiled and noded. "Just one problem," the drummer began, "how do we get out of the ghost zone?"

"Techna has a portal we could use!" Ember replied happily. "Okay, but what about ghost hunters?" he asked "What "ghost hunter" is gonna care about a band made of teens?" Ember asked sarcastically "A smart one." replied Strings pointing to Ember blue, flaming hair. "Point taken," she replied "But we could probably avoid them! Come on, it's worth a try!"

The band looked at each other nevously untill the drummer put out his hand and said "I'm in." Ember smiled and put her hand on top of his, then Strings steped forward and put his hand in, finally Afterlife sighed and said "We're probably gonna regret this, but..." he put his hand in "I'm in."

* * *

Sorry it's so short but if you want longer chapters or want anything in the story tell me in a review.


	6. Chapter 6:Facing Fears

AN:I think I'll use the names by Momo Spock unless someone else suggests other names, so thank you Momo Spock for the great names and the name for the drummer will be Snare.

* * *

The band stood staring at the portal as Ember talked to Techna.

"Hey, Techna! Can the band use your portal to get out of the ghost zone?" Techna looked looked up at her in shock, "Why?" Ember looked at her confused, she hadn't expectected that kind of reaction, "Uhhh, because we want to go out and play, is it okay if we use the portal?"

Techna stood up and talked almost panickly, "Why would you want to do that?! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to leave?! It's safer here! The ghost hunters could catch you out there! Didn't the band warn you? Why would you want to risk-"

Ember interupted her, "Because sometimes really good things happen when you risk things!"

"And sometimes really bad things happen! No! You can't use the portal! You can't leave the ghost zone!" Techna said and Ember was filled with shock then anger.

"You can't tell me what to do! Your not my mom!" Ember yelled.

"Then why did you even ask if your gonna like the answer!" Techna asked, "You asked me a question and I answered, weather or not you like the answer isn't up to me!"

Ember glared at her and then flew away in fustration, returning to the band.

"What did she say?" Asked Afterlife. "She said no!" Ember snapped. The band looked at each other before Strings finally sighed, "Now what do we do? We can't leave..."

"Yes...we can..." Ember said staring at the Portal, "We just don't tell her..."

"What?!" Afterlife yelled, "We can't do that! Techna said no!"

"I know what Techna said!" Ember replied, "But, Techna isn't part of the band, so why should we listen to her?" Ember questioned.

"Because-" Afterlife began but got inturupted by Snare, "Come on, Ember's always been right before, why would Techna telling us not to make a difference?"

"Because Techna has been around longer!" Afterlife yelled, "Well, I don't care, I said I was with Ember and that's where I'm gonna be." He walked next to Ember.

Strings and Afterlife turned around so Ember and Snare wouldn't be able to hear them, "Should we go?" Strings asked, "I don't think it's safe..." replied Afterlife, "Really? How? What's the worst that could possibly happen? We're already dead!" Strings said sarcastically. "Come on, Afterlife! We've been waiting a long time for a singer and a chance, now we finally have both and you think we shouldn't?!"

Afterlife looked down at the ground, "I know this is what we wanted but...it's just, I just...don't want to fail again..."

"It wasn't your fault we died-" Afterlife inturupted him, "Yes it was! I was supposed to take care of everything but I didn't! I let the van crash and I let us die!" He looked back down, "It's not your fault, you couldn't of stopped the crash, it was an accident." Strings turned and before walking away said, "I'm going with them, if you don't want to then don't, but just remember it wasn't your falt and Snare and I never thought it was."

As Strings walked away Afterlife grabbed his arm, they stared at each other for a moment then Strings smiled, "Leave no one behind." Afterlife said, "I'm...coming too..."

Ember smiled as they both came.

They all got in the van and, for the first time in a long time, Afterlife took the keys out of his pocket and started the van.

It roared to life and Ember shouted excitedly.

Afterlife put his foot on the pedal and pushed. The van raced forward through the portal and into the alley toward a brick wall, "STOP! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Ember screamed, suddenly Afterlife froze and gasped as he remembered his last seconds of life...

* * *

_"STOP! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Strings screamed as Afterlife tried to stop the out of control van, "STOP THE VAN!" Snare screamed, but the van wouldn't stop and as the van made contact with a truck the last thing he heard was Strings and Snare scream._

* * *

"AFTERLIFE! DO SOMETHING!"

Afterlife was brought back into reality when he heard Ember scream. "HOW?!" He yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW?! YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE DON'T YOU?!" Ember yelled in panick, "IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE I'VE DROVE THIS VAN! I...uhh, forgot..." When he said this Ember, Strings, and Snare all screamed, "WHAT?!"

"DO SOMETHING!" Snare yelled and as they were about to crash into the brick wall Afterlife closed his eyes in concentration and suddenly the whole van, Ember, Strings, Snare and Afterlife all went invisable.

When he opened his eyes they went visable again he looked around and saw that the van was stoped and, to his great relief, it was in one piece and perfectly fine, everything was fine...

They looked around at each other until Snare finally said, "Dude, you've got to learn how to drive!" Then they all started to laugh.

"I did it...I did it!" Afterlife said happily, "I saved us!" They continued laughing.

When they finally stopped laughing Afterlife asked, "Where to?" Ember thought a moment as they all sat back down in their seats, then she said, "I guess the first high school we see."

Afterlife started driving until they reached a high school. They set up the stage and Ember grabbed the michrophone, as they were about to start Ember said "WAIT!"

The band looked at her concerned, "What's wrong?" Afterlife asked, "...I'm...scared..." She said looking down. "...I..." Afterlife paused, "I was afraid too, afraid to fail, afraid to go and make something, afraid to risk it, afraid of...change..." she looked up at him, "But, I did, and I...you made me, you and Strings and Snare, and it turned out great, because you didn't let me quit, so now I'm not gonna let you quit."

He started to play his guitar and then Strings and Snare started playing. The band looked up at a window and saw a bunch of kids rush over and stare at them, suddenly a bunch of kids ran out and starting cheering, "EMBER, EMBER, EMBER!"

Suddenly her hair burst into flames. She turned and smiled at Afterlife, then started singing.

* * *

After they were done playing and the teachers finally got the students to get back inside the school, the band packed up and went back to the portal, they drove in it and back didn't know why, but the band some how felt like family, like...home.

When Ember and the band were back, Snare noticed Ember looked upset, he walked over to her, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "I feel bad for not listening to Techna..." She repied. "Why don't you go talk to her?" He asked. "I can't do that! What will she say?! She'd probably be mad and-" Snare interupted her with a laugh. "Your worrying to much Ember!" She looked down. "If she's a real friend she'll forgive you." Ember looked up at him and smiled, "Your right, I'm gonna go talk to her."

Snare smiled as Ember stood up and flew away.

* * *

Ember walked over to Techna, who, once again, was watching something on her laptop.

"Hey, Techna, I need to tell you something, I-" Techna interupted her. "I know exactly what you did."

She looked up at Ember. Ember was shocked, Techna wasn't mad, she was...smiling!

"I guess I was wrong...you and your band did wonderfully and the ghost hunters didn't notice you. Good job." She said standing up and gently pushing Ember's hair out of her face.

"Why aren't you mad?" She asked.

"Because you were right, sometimes really good things happen when you risk things."

Ember and Techna smiled at each other.

* * *

AN:So now you guys know how the band died! Don't know why I put that in this chapter but, eh, hope you liked it! Thank you everyone who reviewed, fallowed, faved or even read. If you want anything in the story tell me in a review.


	7. Chapter 7:Starstruck Fan

"Where should we go next?" Snare asked.

"What about there?" Strings pointed out.

"It's too far away from the portal, we should stay close, just in case a ghost hunter sees us." Afterlife replied.

"Well I think it's close enough, and besides taking risks is fun!" Strings said.

"Yes, because nothing is more fun then ghost hunters chasing you." Afterlife said sarcastically.

"What do you think Ember?" Snare asked.

"Afterlife is probably right, we should stay close to the portal, how about there?" Ember said.

The band looked at where Ember pointed, it was a small high school on the map that was on the floor in the circle they were sitting in.

"...It's kinda...small..." Snare said.

"...I know...It was my high school..."

The band looked up at her but she continued staring at the map.

"...Then we should go." Afterlife said.

Ember looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

Afterlife looked at Strings, Strings looked at Ember and then Afterlife, his lips pressed in a thin line, then at Snare who just stared at Ember.

"...Ya, I guess that's where we're gonna go then..." Ember finally said.

* * *

When they arrived Afterlife parked the van and looked at Ember. Ember just stared at the building.

"...You know, we don't have to play here if you don't want." Afterlife told Ember.

Ember looked at him, "No, I want to...it just, it just brings back a lot of memories..."

"You mean memories about you ex?" Strings asked.

"...Ya..." Ember said.

"...But it's not like you're gonna see him here, you both graduated." Snare said.

"Ya I know..." Ember said.

Afterlife put his hand on Ember's hand, she looked down at it then up at him, "We're in this together." He said, she smiled.

* * *

When the band finished getting ready and started playing, the kids ran out and started cheering and shouting, just like last time.

Ember smiled and began to sing, "It was, it was September, wind blows, the dead leaves fall, to you, I did surrender, two weaks you didn't call!..."

* * *

"Megan! Megan! Megan where are you? MEGAN!" Zack screamed over the crowd.

There was no reply.

Zack searchered through the crowd.

"Geeez! I tell her one thing, ONE thing, just be at the door when I pick you up, and she can't even do that! Why are there so many kids outside?" He looked up and saw Ember and her band, his eyes went wide, "...Ember Mclain..." He stopped looking and watched her, "NO! Do NOT get distracted!" He scolded himself, "MEGAN!"

"What?!" He heard her yell from behind him, he whipped around and glared at her, "What part of be at the door when I pick you up didn't you understand?!" He yelled.

"Well, I was gonna do that, but then Ember came and started playing and I just HAD to watch and..."

"Get in the car!" He yelled.

"Okay, fine! Mister thinks he's the boss of me, you're not! You're not the boss of me!" She yelled climbing into the car and slaming the door shut.

He rolled his eyes as the band stopped playing.

"GET BACK INSIDE NOW!" The principal yelled and the students began walking back inside.

When everyone was gone and the band started to pack up to leave Zack got an idea.

He walked over to Ember, "Uh, hi, my sister wanted an autograph and uh, she was just to shy to come over and, uh, here." he said holding up and piece of paper and pen, Ember smiled and signed it.

"Thanks." He said and Ember watched him get in the car and drive away.

Megan looked out the window and waved happily.

She looked at Zack then the paper in his hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"An autograph from Ember, I told her my sister wanted one." Zack replied.

"But I never said I wanted an autograph." Megan said staring at it.

"I know." He said.

Suddenly Megan ripped the paper out of his hand, "HEY!" He yelled.

"Finders keepers!" She said happily looking at it.

"That was mine! You little thief!" He said.

"Nope. You told Ember it was for your sister, I'M your sister, which makes it mine!" She stated happily.

He glared at her, "You are so lucky I'm driving right now!" He said angerily.

She laughed.

* * *

AN:So, if anyone's confused, Zack and Megan are my OC's. Zack is the older brother of Megan all though I think that was pretty obvious. Hope you enjoyed and thank you everyone who's followed, faved, reviewed or even read.


	8. Chapter 8:Phone Number's and Sister's

Afterlife watched Ember suspiciously, the entire time he was driving she wouldn't stay still, she was practically jumping up and down in the seat.

The moment they drove through the portal she jumped out of the van before Afterlife even parked.

The band looked at each other confused as they watched her fly away. "Should we follow her?" Snare asked. "...No, she's been acting wierd ever since she saw that guy, smiling, giggling, blushing." Afterlife said as the band went back home.

* * *

"Techna! Techna, Techna, Techna!" Ember yelled flying to Techna. She landed and Techna put her hands on Ember's shoulders to stop her from jumping.

"What's going on?" Techna asked. Ember talked so fast Techna could barely understand her. "After we were done performing this guy came up to me and asked for an autograph for his sister and he was really cute and, and, and-" Ember stoped talking and took a deep breath.

Before she could start talking again Techna did, "So basically, you met a cute guy?" Ember nodded.

"So why are you telling me?" Techna asked. "Because," Ember said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I didn't get to hang out with him or anything because we had to leave so I want you to find out some things about him!"

Techna picked up the laptop. "What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I know he's cute!"

Techna put the laptop down and put her hands on the sides of Ember's head, above her ears. She closed her eyes and saw his face.

She picked the laptop back up and started typing something. "Found him!" Techna said and Ember looked at the screen.

"His name is Zach. He's twenty years old, graduated two years ago, when he was eight teen, his sister's name is Megan, she's four teen, in grade nine, there're both fans of you-" Techna was interupted by Ember, "Yeah, yeah, bla, bla, bla, oh! There!" She pointed at the screen, "His favourite colour is green, he likes nature, he likes tomboyish girls and bands-this practically describes me! I bet he likes me!" She said happily.

She looked at his picture and blushed, "I know I like him..."

* * *

"Do you like him?"

Ember looked up, "What?"

"Do you like him? You know that guy that asked for your autograph for his sister, do you like him?" Snare asked.

"...Maybe..."

"Oh, come on! It's obvious! Ever since you saw him you've been blushing and giggling!" Strings said.

"I can't help it, he's just so...cute!" Ember replied.

"Hmmm," Afterlife pointed to the map, "There, that's where we should go next!"

"That's beside my old shcool, where we played last. Why should we play there?" Ember asked.

"That's exactly why, it's beside the school the boy's sister goes to-" Ember intupted him, "Megan." He looked at her confused, "What?" "Her name's Megan, and his is Zack." She said his name dreamily. "Anyway," he continued, "It's beside the school Megan goes to, so there's a chance you might see her, or maybe even him."

"So, um, what else do you know about them?" Strings asked.

* * *

"Sorry your late." Zack said as he drove Megan to school.

Megan glared at Zack, "Sorry your late!" She imitated him, "This is all your fault!" "Hey! I said I was sorry!" He said.

Megan looked out the window and suddenly heard music, "...Do you hear that?" She asked. Zack listened, "...Ya, it sounds like it's close to your school." He replied.

Zack stoped beside the school next to Megan's, Megan jumped out of the car happily and ran into the crowd of kids.

Zack got out of the car and watched as Ember sang and her band played.

'...This is my chance! If I could just get her phone number...' Zack thought as the song ended.

* * *

As the song ended Ember looked around the crowd getting pushed back into the school, "Where is he?" She asked.

The band looked around, "There!" Snare said, pointing at him, "There he is!"

"There's Megan!" Strings said.

"Oh no, there gonna leave!" Ember said as Zack and Megan climbed in the car.

"Go! Get down there and talk to him! Hurry!" Afterlife yelled and Ember jumped off the stage and ran towards him.

* * *

"Come on Megan, we have to get you to school." Zack said as he pushed Megan into the car.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Megan yelled as she ran away.

"Megan! Megan come back!"Zack yelled as he ran to her.

He sudenly stopped as he almost ran into Ember.

"Uh, hi..." He said.

"Uh..." 'What do I say?' Ember thought, then she said the first thing that came to her mind, "What a coinsidince running into you again, we should totally hang out some time!"

"Ya! Uh, here's my phone number!" They quickly exchanged phone number's before Megan ran past him and got into the car.

"Uh, I have to go, text you tomorrow!" He yelled as he ran back to the car and got in.

"Ya! Can't wait!" She yelled as she ran back to the van.

* * *

As Zack parked outside Megan's school he realized something, "You didn't forget anything!"

"I know, your welcome." She said as she got out of the car and went inside the school.

Zack sat there for a few moments thinking of what had happened, then he realized something, it was all because of Megan! She had been late when he picked her up from school a few days ago making him meet Ember, and because she ran off he got Ember's phone number and now he can hang out with her, it was all because of Megan!

He smiled and looked at the school, "Thanks Megan..."

* * *

AN:Sorry for the late update but updates will probably take a while, sorry. Anyway, there's a new cover! Fan art is not by me, go to Youtube and search Ember's Story by charmxmay and watch it, it's really good and inspired me to write this fan fic, the other pics come from Google (although some I have edited to match the story) and the pic of Ember's Band is from GoGoAnime where you can watch episodes of Danny Phantom and other shows, don't ask any questions about the cover (unless it's about the Youtube video or you want to know how to get the pics in the cover) they will be answered in chapters later, sorry it cropped a little at the sides, anyway, hope you like it and thank you everyone who's faved, followed, reviewed or even read.


End file.
